<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning old Bridges and making new ones by Spacegaywritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224666">Burning old Bridges and making new ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings'>Spacegaywritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(which is kind of gaslighty!!), Crying, Dark Side Virgil, Dark side Logan, Gen, Heart Break, Hurt and comfort, Illusions, Invalidation, Mentions of Blood, Name Reveal, Patton and Roman are too fantastic, Tears, Thomas - Freeform, alternating environments, analogical - Freeform, calling the sides by their functions instead of names., converting???, metaphors of blood etc, not listening to one another, ridiculing people, sides au, slight logan angst, talking over one another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is tired of the light sides, not being listened to. He cannot handle the utter irrationality his co-sides display when trying to manage some of Thomas’ deepest issues. In frustration, he slowly starts to turn away to them, and open the doors for others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning old Bridges and making new ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:24 am.</p><p>Logan sighed.</p><p>They were in Thomas’ apartment, being the helpful sides they were. Thomas had sliced them into functions, so he could better argue with his different motivations in life. Currently, he was debating on yet another issue. He was wondering about whether or not to get that subscription to a gym. On one hand, it was practical, it might motivate him to do some exercising, to work out and talk to professionals about routines and which exercises would be best for him, his body and his goals.<br/>Roman was all for it and so was Patton.<br/>Yet, they left out Logan, as always.</p><p>As soon as he had brought up finances, he had been called “party pooper” and “professor of unfun”. For a moment, the malicious words of “obstructing Thomas’ acting career” were aimed at him in one of Roman’s incredibly immature and uncontrolled fits.<br/>Patton was simply up for it. He just took it, complimented the thought and said it was the best thing to do. The fact that Thomas had never held up these sorts of obligations was always shut out. The repeated intervention of Logan’s rational musings and his careful warnings of the consequences and alternatives had all been shut down.</p><p>Roman and Patton ran into one another, hugging and cheering on one another. Apparently, things were settled. Logan did not know. He had stopped listening. If he walked out on them or simply ducked out, Thomas would get upset, the others would get suspicious. There would be yet another issue to resolve around feelings, Logan’s feelings. For some days, the other sides would act as though they cared.</p><p>Until they would stop keeping up the exhaustive pretence to care even a little.</p><p>Logan shrugged the matter off, trying not to get the “HE WILL BE HERCULES! ONLY LESS GREEK!” and similar yells and cheers get to him. The completely delusional Patton and Roman had turned on him and his valuable input once more.<br/>He was seriously tired of it.<br/>If they only listened enough to consider his arguments - it would make him one of the most satisfied sides in the entire Thomasphere. Instead, they banned him from discussions, completely excluding him. Thomas was not ready to realise it.</p><p>The logical side disappeared up the stairs, reserved.<br/>Feelings were all over the place. When he faded into the upstairs area, nobody questioned him, nobody held him back. They let him go, ignoring him.<br/>Nobody paid attention.<br/>Nobody even cared.</p><p>Thomas tried to hug his sides. It was one of the last things Logan could sense when he pulled himself out of the affair. The sounds of betrayal and ignorance were too loud in his head. It hurt, it thumped, it was agonising.<br/>It needed to stop.</p><p>“ugh.”</p><p>At the very least, Logan’s unwilling isolation has taught him more than enough things. <br/>As he stepped into the mindscape, he reviewed his knowledge. One foot in front of the other, a slow pace. He was crossing over to the dark side.</p><p>1.The dark and light sides were separated from one another. <br/>2.There was no more separating them than the way Thomas imagined them to be<br/>That meant:<br/>A)The sides were marked by different colour schemes<br/>And<br/>B)The sides’ “rooms” were separated from one another in a way that “light” and “dark” sides had two different sides of one hallway.</p><p>At the moment, Logan was crossing from one side to the other. Nobody was usually in the hallway. It was just him, crossing over again and again. From one side to the other.</p><p>3.There is no need to sneak from one side to the other. Everyone is either in their own room, with Thomas or in the parts of the Imagination.</p><p>He stepped closer to one of the doors, hand rising up to the door handle. However, his hand retreated just as quickly. Instead, he remembered something crucial.</p><p>4.Every dark side had preferences to their doors and how to open them.</p><p>Logan stood tall, straightening his posture. He reached out, this time with a curled fist. Three times short, three times long, three times short again. It was the knocking signal for S.O.S. . Logan thought it to be more than ironic for “Anxiety” to have such a kind of knocking sign as preference.<br/>The door handle disappeared, then the door opened.</p><p>5.About half of the space designated to the dark sides was imaginary.</p><p>This was supposed to ensure nobody uninvited or unwanted would invade their space. It was rather clever, Logan had to admit.</p><p>Anyway, rules aside, the door opened slowly, revealing a dimmed room. Some colourful lights seemed to stream from the glossy ceiling into the room. They danced over the floor, shifting and switching. It was a wild and uncoordinated dance but at the same time, it felt natural, following a pattern invisible to everyone’s eyes.<br/>The floor was stone, dark and partly broken. Several parts revealed cracked areas. Through the cracks, a few flowers seemed to grow. They were lonely but strong. Every single one of them was purple, yet it were different tints of purple in every flower.</p><p>For all that was worth, it looked like an abandoned temple. Raided, forgotten.<br/>Some chains hung from the ceiling, around the glass part in the middle. The mosaics of translucent colour-filters was somewhat spheric. The chains were occasionally strewn around that, revealing little lanterns with warm, yet weak light. They were traditionally black, or at the very least, anthracite. From one corner of the room, a bit of smoke rose, striving through the room, twirling and twisting around itself in alluring manners. Incense was burning, giving the room an oddly peaceful feeling to it, no matter how destroyed and abandoned it seemed to be.</p><p>Logan cleared his throat. His eyes were still looking for a certain side. Usually, there would be a more obvious sign of that person, but right now-<br/>Ah, there.</p><p>Virgil was hanging up some sort of tapestry, monochrome in colour. The design looked ominous, sort of mysterious. It was a moon, a castle around it. It seemed as if there was a whole other layer of meaning to it. Logan could not even imagine it. He was bad at seeing these kinds of things. But it did not even matter. Virgil was turning around to him and Logan nodded politely, not moving until Virgil gestured for him to come in.</p><p>“Good day, Logan.”</p><p>He slowly moved inside. The door manifested right behind him. When he turned around to see it, there was a lot of stone. It was a wall. There was no door, no more. Actually, when paying closer attention to it, it seemed to be a gate. There was a little metal ring, partly embedded in the same dark and cracked stone material, for knocking.<br/>This had to be how Virgil got out.</p><p>“Greetings, Anxiety.”</p><p>They both stood there, for a moment. Anxiety looking almost bored. The logical side was unusually quiet. Everything around him was new, confusing. No matter how often he got here, it would always strike him as absolutely novel. It was just that different from where he lived, from where he used to hang out.</p><p>“What you doing down here, again? Can’t get enough of me, yet?”</p><p>He smirked smugly.<br/>Whenever Anxiety would join in on their conversations, he would “ruin the mood”, aggravate Roman and make Patton stiff and uncomfortable. Anxiety was the one to make them listen, to settle conversations and feelings.<br/>He was the kind of down-to-earth Logan needed and appreciated for their group. He, for once, was inclined to include Virgil in their group. Not that the group of the “light sides” was particularly great, but it was simply for the fact that Thomas needed Virgil to have more say, if he shut down his own logic that much.<br/>Logan felt something tingle at the start of his spine. He shivered, trying to hide away the goosebumps.</p><p>Anxiety was dressed in a simple black shirt, a red symbol all over it. It looked like a pentagram. He came closer.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Logan swallowed, inhaling the sweet smell of fresh breezes and comfortable darkness. It smelled of earth and of cold snow. Anxiety had the most beautiful shade of brown in his eyes, out of all the other sides, they looked the most grounded and genuinely.. warm.</p><p>“Perhaps I needed your input on something.”</p><p>His words came out one by one, delicately, taking their time to unfold in Anxiety’s hearing. The edgy side rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Lies aren’t welcome here, what do you need, Logic?”</p><p>Ah, straight to the point.<br/>It had Logan’s chest feel warm, tingly inside. It was as if he was tickled from the inside. He couldn’t help but smile. It was just a little, more like a shadow.</p><p>“It happened again.”</p><p>Anxiety’s shoulders fell a bit, tension replaced by a softer, more tender feeling. His eyes seemed to widen in empathy. He could feel Logan’s pain.<br/>Not being heard, not being understood.<br/>Being ignored and invalidated only, but at the same time made to feel as if it was not alright to face this truth, as if they cared more than they actually did.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“You can stay. Spill the beans, ‘the fuck happened?”</p><p>The two started talking. Well, Logan was mostly talking. Words cascaded out of his mouth, feelings foaming around his lips in furry and frustration. There was so much piled up and the whole stack was simply tumbled over by someone jumping around from one to the other side of his room, in nothing but black yoga pants and a rather loose punk-styled shirt. His feet were bare, as bare as Logan’s feelings when he came inside.<br/>Every now and then, Anxiety would roll his eyes, chip in with comments like “of course” and “ah, sure, thing.” They were sarcastic, but they did not arm at hurting Logan. No, it was meant to make fun of how hypocritical and unkind the other light sides were. No matter what Anxiety contributed, it felt holy to Logan.</p><p>There was the harsh, brutal honesty in direct, raw lines. They were short, they were sharp and the dark side did not hold back even a little.</p><p>Logan wandered with him, from one corner to the other. They hung up the tapestry together. Anxiety mumbled something about Tarot cards and heavy meaning. Logan let him have it, smiling at the new information and interesting input.</p><p>His steam was off, he was calmer now.<br/>The whole room seemed to be much friendlier, more peaceful, too. The flowers were at full blossom, the dim lights were shining in new vigour. Some of the cracks seemed to be fixed and the floor felt warmer, more inviting.<br/>This was not an abandoned temple, it was a reclaimed sanctuary.</p><p>“Do you want to come over?”</p><p>Anxiety shook his head. However, he patted something like a table. There were blankets and pillows on top of it. Logan was not sure whether it had been there before. It looked like a bed, but the base was made of stone. He shrugged, taking it.</p><p>“For now, until I can trust you fully, you can come here and that’s it.”</p><p>Logan nodded.<br/>He was okay with that.<br/>His body lowered itself, automatically, already. It was as if his programming was made to listen to Anxiety, to be flexible with him and lay with him. The dark side roamed around, pulling on a chain. It set off a mechanic, unleashing some sounds. Calm music came out of the ceiling. Logan sat up a bit but Anxiety pushed him back down.</p><p>“Take a moment”, he advised. Logan nodded. He laid back down, listening to the calming, almost tangible beats. They were so soft, it was surreal. If they had disappeared at once, Logan would not have noticed either way.</p><p>Slowly, he drifted off to something Anxiety would later refer to him as “lo-fi” beats.</p><p>***</p><p>This was one of their first meetings. By now, Logan could barely remember how he had met Anxiety in the first place. He only knew he had been angry, upset by Patton’s irritating cheerfulness and pure ignorance. Any thought of this experience already pumped adrenaline and disgust through his veins.<br/>Despite his intellectualism and his expansive vocabulary, he was incapable of describing just how sick he was of Patton and Roman completely shutting him out. They were so out-of-touch with life that it could only lead to Thomas getting hurt.</p><p>Logan sighed, pushed his thoughts aside. A tug called him into action, asking him to join yet another discussion. He could not believe it.<br/>Still, he tried his best to be helpful, to be present. For the sake of Thomas, he tried to stay strong and persistent enough to make good points, objective points. Maybe he could at least get a word in.</p><p>Within the blink of an eye, he was in the living room with more than familiar faces. Well, they all had the same faces - it felt as if this thought was but a comment Anxiety would utter out. It was true, but why say it? Anyway, the princely and fatherly side were there, already chatting up Thomas and asking him about his issues, asking him about what was wrong.<br/>Those were words and sentences they threw at one another, yet never at Logan. Actually, looking around, Logan realised they were not in the living room as expected. (Not anymore). Thomas was walking over to the kitchen, taking his sides with him.</p><p>“Okay, this is not too much of an issue but I feel unusually torn about it.”</p><p>Patton nodded, an encouraging smile on his face.</p><p>“We are always here to help you Thomas! Now, what’s the issue?”</p><p>Thomas seemed a bit embarrassed, shuffling his feet, avoiding eye contact. He fidgeted with his hands. If Logan did not know better, he would assume this sort of behaviour reminded him a lot of Anxiety.<br/>Wait-</p><p>Before he could even finish thinking his thought, the ice crystals of Anxiety’s appearance could be felt. The time seemed to slow for a moment, then explode. Something in Logan seemed to wake up.</p><p>“Now, now, now. What’s this again, Thomas? Do you really think, you should be doing this? I think we can all agree it’d be best to just pack up, go back to bed and leave things like that.”</p><p>Thomas frowned.</p><p>Hands moved, fingers curling around the handle of a katana. Roman extended his arms, skilled movements exercising a threat imposed on Virgil who literally yawned in Roman’s face as if he could not be bothered to even look at him for longer than a moment without being terribly bored and disinterested.<br/>Roman gasped, pulling back.</p><p>“You fiend!! Insulting Thomas and then me?! I am the prince! Keep in line, I am warning you!!”</p><p>Patton rushed to his side, appealing smiles on his face. They looked like hearts. Logan’s frown seemed to settle deeper into his facial skin.<br/>When he realised Anxiety was basically next to him, he had to swallow down a gasp. Why was it so warm all of a sudden? It had to be his body balancing out the cold Anxiety would usually bring along with him. He felt strangely comfortable. Again, Logan rationalised his emotions by thinking it was simply nice to know someone was at least somewhat on his side. Having someone to balance out the extreme of Patton’s and Roman’s idiot suggestions.</p><p>“Wait a moment! How about we all take a deep breath and wait for a bit.”</p><p>Patton’s movements seemed forced when he gestured for Roman to put his sword down. His smile at Anxiety was as fake as his “logical arguments”.</p><p>Thomas looked around his sides, tentatively raising one tiny hand to greet the anxious trait. He dismissively shrugged Thomas off, looking at Roman and Patton with brooding eyes.</p><p>“Look, this is the same issue all over again. Thomas does not know how to cook and is embarrassed about it. He threw all his money out for usual shit like rent and all - and his new gym subscription - and now he does not have enough money to go get some takeout. This is all a matter of poor management of money.”</p><p>Patton gasped at the accusation.</p><p>“No!”<br/>He composed himself, trying to contain his sudden outburst.<br/>“Thomas can deal with it. Like a good adult, he will just move past this.”</p><p>Roman rose to the conversation, nodding.</p><p>“Yes! He will learn how to cook cheap and easy things, so we can adjust our diet!”</p><p>Patton squinted.</p><p>“What? Why? Thomas does not have the time. Okay, listen to me guys, your old daddy-do knows what to do!”</p><p>Logan groaned. Anxiety echoed the sound, seconding the emotion they shared.</p><p>“Thomas will just drop his gym subscription, then he can keep up with his meal subscription and does not have to worry about cooking or anything. We don’t want to repeat the last mistake we had in the kitchen ~”</p><p>Thomas grumbled, frustration boiling over in him. He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if to defend himself from the cruel, yet true words.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Logan’s head snapped to the side. He needed to adjust, so he could look at Thomas. Previously he had been looking at Anxiety much longer than expected or than he had realised. But the speed at which he had craned his neck to the side would probably have injured him, if he was human at all.<br/>There was a scowl all over his face. Thomas winced like a cartoon.<br/>Logan tried very hard not to snap, or at the very least let out an extremely done sigh.</p><p>“Thomas, you cannot be serious. You have barely listened to anyone’s opinion on this matter. Can you truly say you are actually making an informed or at least a thought-through decision at this moment? I suppose it would make more sense to listen to everyone, one by one, then wage the different arguments and options and try to find the most satisfying solution to your problem. You might be acting too fast and face preventable consequences if you go o-”</p><p>Patton chimed in.</p><p>“Logan, Thomas already made his decision. He can do it. He is an adult and doesn’t need to keep thinking and thinking about everything. It will make him sad.”</p><p>Anxiety hissed out.</p><p>“Not thinking can get us killed, you want Thomas to die?”</p><p>Patton gasped.</p><p>“I would never!!”</p><p>Roman roared.</p><p>“Fiend!!”</p><p>Patton held Roman back, face slowly darkening.</p><p>“I think it is best we leave Thomas alone, now. He is an adult, he made his decision”, then he turned to Thomas, beaming like he did not know anger and pain at all. It was a terrible act but an act nonetheless. The good-hearted man tried to nod it off.<br/>“I am proud of you, Thomas! Let’s go and get yourself some food. Remember, you got a credit card! Now that you are an adult, you can do whatever!”</p><p>Anxiety pushed forward, tempest tongue activated but Thomas already willed them away, feeling the anxiety coming on. The dark side found himself in Logan’s room, sitting on a comfortable bed, a fluffy unicorn onesie right under his butt. Before him, Logan appeared, expression unreadable.</p><p>“That was rough.”</p><p>Logan nodded, mutely. The sadness drained over him. Bit by bit, there was more emotion raining over his face. Anxiety could see the very moment Logan allowed to let the emotions flow into his heart, drown his professional appearance and attempted objectivity.<br/>His chest ached and he got up, slowly catching the crumbling man in his arms.</p><p>“It’s okay, Logan.”</p><p>The logical trait shook his head. He could not even care about how the onesie was exposed, draped all over his bed. He did not care that the dark side was with him, in the realm of the light sides. His mind could not begin to wrap around the fact that someone else than a light side being there could potentially warp this side of the mindscape.<br/>All he felt was the sadness ripping at his heart, squeezing his feelings and making him so sick, he wanted to vomit out blood until it was over. It felt exaggerated but also somewhat appropriate for the situation. </p><p>He had stacked up every bit of feeling, every moment of ignorance and invalidation. The sharp comments, the audacious interruptions. He was sick of it. Everything was like a load of blades he had swallowed again and again. Now it was churning inside of him, ripping him up and destroying him from the inside out.<br/>He coughed, the feelings wanting out and his lungs too exhausted to keep up with all his pain. The repressed emotions and denied doubts all came back to him, haunting him. They were multiplied in intensity, hitting him the hardest when he was at his lowest.</p><p>Sobbing, he fell to his knees, Anxiety slowly tugging him to bed and comforting him. Time was no concept for him anymore. He measured the moments in tears and how much it hurt when his heart and lungs sobbed along with him.<br/>Eventually, he could feel more than just his chest’s agony. There was warmth around him, distracting him from the destruction going on inside of him. Anxiety had put a soft blanket around his shoulders, patting him and applying soft pressure with his supporting arms, his uplifting hugs.</p><p>As Logan was falling, tripped over by his “friends” - Patton and Roman -, the dark side, the half-stranger was catching him, holding him up and bringing him back to his feet.<br/>Time went by and he did not count the hours or try to keep track of the light intensifying, then dimming down until night settled in. All he knew was that the dark side held him throughout everyone, stammering every now and then, trying to offer him some tissues and cups of water.</p><p>“You have to hydrate, Lolo.”</p><p>A nickname.</p><p>He cried harder, dry-sobbing. When his emotions calmed a bit, he took the cup. His head nodded carefully and he swallowed the cooling water slowly. There was a purpose in his actions and the anxious trait carefully patted his head.</p><p>“You’re doing good. Promise.”</p><p>He hesitated for a moment but continued to talk after a small break. Logan barely noticed.</p><p>“It will get better. I will assure you that.”</p><p>Logan inhaled deeply. For a moment, he did not move. Then, he nodded.</p><p>“Thank you-”</p><p>“Uh”</p><p>The dark side interjected. He shifted softly. Logan’s head was in his lap and took the shifting as a cue to move away. Awkward. He slowly rose, rubbing his cheek. It was flat and red from how long he had rested on his knees, his thighs and lap.</p><p>“Oh, no. I , uh - fuck. Now, you are looking at me and it’s.. it’s weird again.”</p><p>He blushed, shifting away a bit. Logan’s heart skipped a beat. Hope? Panic? The friend turned away, pulling his knees close and hugging them ever so softly. He sighed, trying to steady himself.</p><p>“Are you having an attack?”</p><p>He shook his head stubbornly at Logan, yet he did not dare look at him. The logical side sighed. His eyes fell on how Anxiety pressed his lips together, afraid of sounds coming out when he was so intense, the tempest tongue would come up again. He had disclosed to Logan, in a moment of trust, that he could control it to some extent but how it would just happen that his voice started distorting itself when he lost his sense of reality, started dissociating or was otherwise in deep distress.</p><p>“I, uh - name. My name.”</p><p>Logan nodded.</p><p>6.For the dark sides, a name reveal was more than just a “big thing”. It was a tremendous vulnerability, hence revealing a name was the ultimate sign of trust.”</p><p>“Virgil - It’s Virgil!”</p><p>Logan’s mouth went dry.<br/>He.. he actually had done it? He had actually told him his name?</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Virgil nodded, weakly.<br/>This time, it was Logan’s time to blush, reach out for the other and squeeze his hand.</p><p>“I think it is beautiful. Thank you for trusting me so much.”</p><p>He let the word rest on his tongue for a moment, treasuring it.</p><p>“Virgil.”</p><p>The dark side smiled.</p><p>It was Logan’s turn to blush. The two were still holding hands, squeezing one another for comfort as their gazes locked and refused to budge. The black jacket around Virgil was too big, his usual outfit for when he popped up as a side. It looked like the similarly black blanket draped around Logan’s shoulders.<br/>In a way, they were so similar, only in different places.</p><p>-</p><p>Little did they know the conversation happening outside their bubble. Voices overlapped, harsh sounds were exchanged.<br/>“Shush! Can you feel this? Padre, there is something happening with the mindscape!”<br/>Roman hissed, looking around. The walls around him seemed to change. He was not in the Imagination as he usually would but he was in the room with Patton. Patton was sitting on his bed. It was a bunk bed with fairy lights all over, colourful blankets and plushies stacking up like in a rivalry. He tilted his head.</p><p>“What do you mean, Roman? Do you think there is anyone visiting us?”</p><p>The prince tugged at his Katana, fidgeting with the calm yet threatening handle. As he approached the inner walls of the room, his steps seemed to slow down, quieten down. He held his ear against the wall. Slowly, his hands found the wall. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the structure of their realm. <br/>The realm of the true light sides.</p><p>7.Patton and Roman might be a part of the light sides but that did not mean they were the “light” kind of personalities.</p><p>A shiny blade was drawn. Patton was in the dark, shadows casting over him, shielding the world from his appearance. He rose, slowly, heroically - only that he was a hero to himself and nobody else.</p><p>“I think we need to pay someone a visit.”</p><p>Patton giggled while Roman detached himself from the wall, blade gleaming and lusting for a few stabs and fights.</p><p>“Very much so, Padre.”</p><p>***</p><p>Yet another day, yet another rejection. This time, Patton’s flowery face gently shoved Logan back into his room, asking him to take time for himself and please be on the lookout because they needed him for Thomas.<br/>It was odd.<br/>He said that while separating him from a meeting with Thomas, trying to figure out yet another issue. Logan felt pushed and eventually just nodded, trying to get away from the sudden force in Patton’s behaviour.</p><p>“Good choice! You are so clever, Logan! I wish we talked more!!”</p><p>Logan bit down onto his lip. If he had applied just a bit more pressure, he would have drawn blood. The man was too much in control of himself, especially after letting his feelings out excessively, to break out like this again.</p><p>As if you would even dignify with as much as your genuine attention, Morality.</p><p>In his own mind, he had started empathising with the dark sides so much, he used their names, knew their names. The light sides had become some sort of forbidden topic for him. He did not pronounce their names, only their functions. He pushed them into the corner of his minds, banning them from his own mental conversations.</p><p>He waited patiently. His back turned to open the door but he only pretended to do so. At the end, he only waited until Patton was out of sight, so he could rush over to the other side of the hallways, to his true and new home. He passed Roman, not even paying attention to it. The darkness sucked him up, shielding him, as he rushed into the new territory. Doors slowly disappeared before him, gates opened and then he was in Anxiety’s, no!, Virgil’s room.</p><p>Before he knew it, calming arms caught him. The darkness engulfing him was gone. He swore he could have heard Roman’s voice calling out for him, someone calling him a traitor. But when he looked up, he did not see Virgil’s room. The colourful lights, the dancing shadows. All of the were gone. They were not in the sanctuary of the abandoned and the forgotten anymore, they were in a whole new place. At the same time, it was more than just a bit familiar.<br/>He saw his own room, slightly altered. Behind him, a door appeared.</p><p>“Logan-”</p><p>Patton’s and Roman’s calls echoed through the mindscape.</p><p>“You can do it Thomas! You just have to believe in yourself!”</p><p>“Don’t I have to study?”</p><p>Thomas. Oh, sweet sweet Thomas.</p><p>“Aw, why would you, little man? You are really clever and your friends need your time more than your books need you. I mean, can you hear your books calling out for you?”</p><p>“I guess you are right.”</p><p>There was hesitation, so Roman jumped in. Besides being his ego, his passion, he was also his motivation and a bit of that was needed in genuine belief.</p><p>“Damn RIGHT he is! Let’s be a true hero to ourselves, to our friends, and go to this gathering!! Prince Roman into the FIGHT!”</p><p>Logan cringed. He could feel Thomas do the same, deep inside of him. Deep inside of him, buried away in the dark realm of his own thoughts.</p><p>“It is just a barbecue.”</p><p>Now Thomas was trying to use Logic? He could feel a tug. It was fainter than it used to be. Virgil was next to him, leaning against the solid walls.<br/>“Feel the changes already?”</p><p>Logan turned to him.<br/>It was yet another moment in time when he had neither thoughts nor words to pronounce. It was not that he did not think anything about this, though. This time, unlike when he was crying and his mind went blank, he was full of thoughts and ideas. The only issue was that there were so many, he had trouble ordering them and listening to every single one of them.</p><p>“I suppose I do.”</p><p>He frowned.<br/>Virgil shrugged, applying his eyeshadow as if to get ready for a party. So he actually did sit down to apply it. Wait, since when was there a mirror- oh yes, he had forgotten, this was his own room. In the dark sides’ area.</p><p>“Am I a dark side now?”</p><p>Virgil turned around. He actually did look like a raccoon.</p><p>“Yeah, seems like it.”</p><p>He shrugged, finishing off his dark accents. When he was done, he let his things vanish, simply disappear into thin air. He turned to Logan, grinning.</p><p>“Well then, Logic, I suppose it’s time for a new time, a new place and a whole lot more fun~”</p><p>He extended his hand.</p><p>“Wanna get Thomas to listen to you a bit more?”</p><p>His hands were warm. Logic could feel the warmth engulfing him, protecting him. Slowly, more presences seemed to whirl into the blend of energies and imaginations in his room. He nodded, captivated.</p><p>“I think I can do with convincing people.”</p><p>A sleek voice mused.</p><p>Another voice popped up, scratchy and slightly used up. It was almost comically hoarse.</p><p>“I think I can do with getting Thomas to listen to everything you want to show him!”</p><p>The energies came in, shaping into appearances. Logic nodded again, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Welcome to the team, Logic.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>